mi aventura contigo
by meganekoveronica
Summary: kyle, el heredero de un reino, stan, un asesino de los "espadaoculta", cartman, el prometido de kyle, kenny el poderoso rey de el pais vecino, ¿los destinos se cambiarìan si surge un amor prohibido?
1. mi aventura contigo

Bueno aquí esta mi primer fis a petición, espero les guste!

¡Sin mas ni mas les dejo con mi historia!

Cap 1

Stan y Kyle mi aventura contigo

Hacia mucho tiempo que no miraba a su guardia, esa era la noche de su baile de compromiso con cartman y no había indicios de amenazas del reino del país vecino.

-estoy tan cansado de estos bailes-decía Kyle

A lo lejos se oyeron unas espadas chocar contra otras, debía ser el general de los espada oculta, ellos siempre quisieron el reino de el padre de Kyle y ahora que el rey había muerto era el turno de Kyle el tener que gobernar.

-o rayos, no por favor…_decía Kyle mientras oía que alguien en la planta baja había sido asesinado junto con todos los invitados-por favor que no sean ellos…-

Los "espada oculta" eran conocidos por que cuando asesinaban a alguien no se les oia.

-cartman me salvara, el es fuerte y además mi…prometido…_ dijo Kyle en un lamento, el no deseaba casarse con cartman, el era un buen pretendiente pero no para el.

En eso se escucho un quejido proveniente de la planta baja, Kyle solo pudo ponerle el cerrojo a la puerta, no deseaba morir en manos de un "espadaoculta"

-ven conmigo- dijo un hombre con un cuchillo ensangrentado en la mano, era el líder de los "espadaoculta" , había oído hablar de el en muchas ocasiones, decían que era un hombre con muchas mujeres que morirían por estar con el.

-p-por favor no me mates-dijo Kyle con los ojos cerrados fuertemente pero no los abrió hasta que sintió que alguien lo cargaba y saltava de su habitación.

-n-no ¡mi cuarto esta en el 11VO PISO! – pero no pudo hacer nada porque su joven secuestrador había saltado.

-callate-le dio una orden el secuestrador

-lo lamento-

En ese momento Kyle fue subido a un caballo negro oculto entre las sombras, y en un dos por tres llegaron a un campamento a las afueras de su reino.

-¿adonde vamos? ¿Qué me vas a hacer?

-el rey Kenny quiere que seas su mujer…pero yo no le veo la gracia…teniendo a mujeres hermosas te eligió a ti.

Kyle quedo paralizado, ¿un matrimonio?...no, no deseaba eso…

-como te llamas, de todas formas debó saber tu nombre al menos-dijo Kyle con una sonrisa, el siempre era muy optimista.

-stan-dijo el secuestrador llevándolo junto con los otros hombres del campamento.

Desde ese momento supo que su vida cambiaria…para bien o para mal…

LES GUSTO? PS A MI ME PARECE CORTO PERO TENGO QUE ESTUDIAR PARA CIENCIAS Y ARTES PLASTICAS, ASI QUE HASTA AHÍ, SI LOS QUIEREN MÀS LARGOS SOLO DEJEN REVIEWS Y LOS HARE ^^

AQUÍ SE DESPIDE "MEGANEKOVERONICA"

REVIEWS PLIS…TT^TT


	2. te miras lindo sin camisa

WUENO…AQUÍ STA EL SEGUNDO CAP. A PETICION DE LOS REVIEWS MAS LARGO

PERDON POR LA TARDANZA PERO NO E TENIDO TIEMPO Y ESQUE TUVE QUE AREGLAR MI CHIQUERO (CUARTO) Y SE IMAGINARAN COMO ESTABA… O-OU

PERO NO LOS ENTRETENGO MAS Y AQUÍ ESTA LA HISTORIA ^^

CAP 2 STANXKYLE "te miras lindo sin camisa…"

-p-por favor no me hagas nada…-decia Kyle con desesperación al ser llevado con los demás asesinos de "espadaoculta"

-tranquilo-dijo Kyle- mientras este yo aquí nada que no quieras pasara.

Los hombres de "espadaoculta" vieron a Kyle como "un jovencito muy lindo y tímido", algunos vieron que Kyle llevaba aun el traje de fiesta que consistía en un traje de la época azul oscuro con decoraciones doradas, uno de sus guantes blancos se le había caído cuando Stan lo secuestro.

-pasaras la noche en mi tienda- dijo Stan señalando una tienda de campaña a lo lejos.

Kyle se ruborizo al pensar lo que Stan podría hacerle.

-tranquilo, no te are nada…malo-dijo stan con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡n-no me toques!-dijo Kyle con un hilo de voz cuando stan lo tomo por la cintura.

-"que delgado es…" pensó Stan al tomar a Kyle por la cintura.

-tranquilo…-dijo stan tratando que calmar a Kyle.

En esos momentos se oyeron unos hombres acercarse al campamento, eran los hombres de Cartman junto con el, buscando a su prometido Kyle entre los reinos vecinos.

-donde estará…-decía Cartman mientras se acercaba al campamento

-ocúltate- dijo stan cubriendo la boca de Kyle con su mano llevándolo al piso para ocultarlo.

"que suave es" pensó stan al caer encima de Kyle

-s-suéltame-le susurro Kyle a stan

-shhh…, cállate o te mataran, espera aquí, ya vuelvo-dijo stan soltando a Kyle, dejándolo tendido en el suelo.

¿Por qué se esmeraba ese "espadaoculta" en protegerlo?, según el todos los asesinos mataban y ya, no sentían nada por sus victimas, pero ¿Por qué stan le protegía?

El rostro de Kyle se oscureció al pensar que solo lo hacía porque tenia que estar vivo para llevarlo con Kenny.

-si, solo es eso…-¿pero porque se entristecía al pensar en que solo era eso?

Stan peleaba ferozmente con Cartman en un duelo de espadas, ambos peleando por salvar algo…

Cartman, su prometido, o mejor dicho la dote del reino que le correspondía.

Stan, su vida, sin Kyle a el lo matarían…

-¡aléjate de mi gente!-decía stan tirando a Cartman al suelo.

-¡no me iré sin revisar de que en tu campamento no este mi prometido!-gritaba Cartman.

-bien, haz lo que quieras pedazo de idiota, pero no encontraras nada.-dijo stan dirigiéndose a paso rápido a la tienda de campaña en donde había dejado a Kyle.

-ponte esto-dijo stan dándole a Kyle su camisa junto con su capa negra.

-¿porque?-decía Kyle totalmente sonrojado.

-solo hazlo- dijo stan acercándose al rostro de Kyle precipitadamente.

HASTA AHÍ…¡KYLE Y STAN, NO PUEDEN DEJARLO AHÍ!

NAAA… EL FIC SIQUE ABAJO ^^

Kyle solo asintió ante la demanda de stan con timidez

-gracias-dijo Kyle al ponerse las prendas.

"que lindo te miras sin camisa" peso Kyle al ver el torso bien formado de stan.

Stan y Kyle salieron de la tienda de campaña logrando ver a lo lejos la figura obesa de Cartman.

-como odio a ese hombre…- dijo Kyle en un susurro casi inaudible pero stan lo logro oír

-¿porque lo odias? Si es tu prometido- dijo stan yendo con Kyle al fondo del campamento.

-porque es un obeso idiota que solo desea mi reino…

-no te preocupes por eso, de todas formas no te casaras con el.

-si pero tendré que casarme con el rey Kenny…-dijo Kyle con los ojos a punto de llorar

-tranquilo, no dejare que nada malo te pase…-dijo stan acercando el rostro de Kyle a su pecho.

En ese instante ambos se vieron fijamente.

-stan…yo…-decía Kyle mientras stan se acercaba a su rostro.

Ambos estaban a centímetros uno del otro sin tomar en cuenta que habían mas personas a su alrededor, pero nadie los miraba ni a ellos les importaba.

Estaban a tan solo pocos centímetros uno del otro… ya no importaba nada cuando…

¡AQUÍ ESTA EL TAN PROMETIDO FIC! PERDON QUE HASTA AHÍ PERO ES TARDE Y TENGO SUEÑO, ADEMAS POR SUS CULPAS NO ESTUDIE MUCHO CIENCIAS PERO LA GANE FIJO. ^^

GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS QUE ME HACEN TAN FELIZ, Y LOS LECTORES QUE LEEN Y NO DEJAN REVIEWS…DEJEN PORFAVOR… TT-TT

BUENO AQUÍ SE DESPIDE MEGANEKOVERONICA

…¿REVIEW?...…..


	3. el sabor de tus labios

**BUENO AQUÍ MIS LOQUERAS LOCAS : D PERO COMO VERAN SON LAS 10:00 AQUÍ EN GUATEMALA Y MAÑANA TENGO QUE HACER LA TAREA :(**

**South park no me pertenece y bla bla bla…**

Estaban a tan solo pocos centímetros uno del otro, ya no importaba nada cuando…

**¿HASTA AHÍ LES DEJE EL FIC SE ACUERDAN? PS LES DARE LO QUE QUIEREN **

Dedicado a: Klaus The Sarcastic Cloud-chan

GRACIAS POR TUS INDICACIONES…SE TE AGRADECE

**Cap3 stanxkyle "el sabor de tus labios, es el mas dulce de todos"**

-¿Quién es el?-dijo Cartman acercándose a Kyle

-mi pareja-dijo Stan colocando a Kyle detrás de si mismo

Los hombres de cartman habían revisado todo el campamento sin señal de Kyle, ya habían revisado hasta con los caballos pero no había nada.

-déjame verlo- dijo cartman tratando de evadir a Stan.

-no, el es mi pareja-dijo Stan tomando a kyle por los hombros.

Cartman encontraba un poco parecidaza silueta de tan fino cuerpo con el de Kyle, pero desafortunadamente no lograba verle el rostro gracias a la capa que le cubría (la de Stan…)

-si es tu pareja…bésalo – le ordeno Cartman a Stan

Kyle tomo un rojo mas vivo que el del tomate en sus mejillas en ese instante pero no se esperaba la respuesta de Stan.

-este bien-

Stan tomo por los hombros a Kyle poniéndolo cerca de su rostro…inclinándose un poco para lograr besar mejor los labios de Kyle, poco a poco se acerco mas a el logrando al final unir sus labios en un dulce beso que para ambos fue el mejor de sus vidas.

-Stan…yo- Stan no dejo hablar a Kyle porque volvió a unir sus labios.

La falta de oxigeno se estaba haciendo presente, ambos con las mejillas sonrosadas a mas no poder, pero era obvio que ambos disfrutaban…

-Stan…por favor-dijo kyle pero Stan introdujo su lengua es su boca.

Stan disfrutaba jugar dentro de esa boca tan dulce…

-Ya basta es suficiente...ya me quedo claro que es tu pareja- dijo Cartman dando media vuelta totalmente asqueado.

Cartman junto con su ejercito se fueron hasta desaparecen en el horizonte.

-funciono-dijo stan al oído de Kyle.

Kyle solo fue corriendo a la tienda de campaña, solo lo había besado por cubrir una mentira, una estúpida mentira…

-e-el jefe b-beso a un muchacho- dijo uno de los hombres de Stan al verle besar a Kyle.

-e-el jefecito e-es GAY- dijo otro entre murmullos.

Stan se sentía avergonzado, el era conocido por ser un mujeriego de primera y ahora había besado a un "niñito"

-¡cállense idiotas! Eso no fue nada…- Stan mentía lo mejor que podía.

Kyle lloraba con fuerzas, odiaba a Stan por robarle su primer beso, lo odiaba ¿cierto?

-maldito, ¿como se atreve a hacerme esto?, a jugar con mis sentimientos…- decía Kyle entre sollozos.

-¿que te sucede?, porque te fuiste así de repente, me dejaste solo,- le alego Stan.

- además lo bueno es que funciono el plan.-dijo Stan sin tomarle importancia al asunto.

Kyle enojaba con cada letra de tan horrible oración, Stan era un idiota, un pervertido, lo odiaba.

-¡¿Qué? ¿¡Para ti solo fue eso! ¿Un beso no importa para ti?-Kyle ardía en enojo.

-si-fue la fría respuesta de Stan

-ese era mi primer beso- Kyle lloraba aun mas.- nunca nadie me había besado y… y ¡tu solo bienes y me besas!

-pero admite que te gusto- dijo Stan de manera hipócrita.

-¡me voy!- dijo Kyle mientras se dirigía a la salida

Stan se acerco a Kyle besándolo por última vez.

-¡no hagas eso!-dijo Kyle tratando de separase de Stan.

-no, no lo are- dijo Stan en tono de niño mimado.

-s-suéltame-dijo Kyle cerrando sus ojos

Stan no podía dejar ir a Kyle porque sino el rey Kenny lo mataría sin piedad, el podía ser muy fuerte pero Kenny tenia muchos aliados a su favor.

-no dejare que te vallas-dijo Stan

-t-tu dijiste que mientras estuviera contigo no me pasaría nada malo…-dijo Kyle con un hilo de voz.

-si, eso te dije-en ese instante Kyle supuso que lo que le dijo Stan era una mentira.-y no te a pasado nada que no quieras ¿cierto?

-m-maldito-dijo Kyle

-uy ¿con esa boca me besas?-dijo Stan riéndose.

La sonrisa de stan era contagiosa que en poco tiempo Kyle embozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-te amo-dijo Stan al oído que Kyle

-y yo a ti…-dijo Kyle sin saber que decía en verdad.

Después de besarse con ternura ambos decidieron que lo mejor era dormir.

Stan guio a Kyle a una pequeña tienda de campaña atrás de la suya.

-aquí dormirás esta noche- dijo Stan

-gracias…

Mañana a ambos les esperaría un nuevo día…

**¿LES GUSTO?**

**¿NO LES GUSTO?**

**¿ME QUIEREN MATAR? ._.U**

**BUENO EN MI OPINION QUEDO MUY CUTE Y MAS TARDE ABRAN PROBLEMAS ENTRE STAN, CARTMAN, KENNY ¡TODOS PELEANDO POR KYLE!**

**si, lo se soy una pervertida pero no esta mal para 13 años de vida…¿cierto?**

**BUENO SE DESPIDE MEGANEKOVERONICA**

**¿REVIEW? O^O**


	4. MALDICION ETERNA¿PORQUE NO ACABAS YA?

CAP 4 maldición eterna… ¿porque no acabas ya?

A la mañana siguiente stan despertó antes que kyle y noto que faltaba uno de los caballos.

-maldición- dijo stan al ver que no estaba kyle

Después de 2 horas kyle volvió al campamento pero algo o alguien lo tomo por sorpresa.

-solo porque el rey kenny te quiere, no te matare hoy- dijo stan poniendo su espada en el cuello de kyle

-maldición…solo iba por unos huevos para el desayuno y mi amado stan me amenaza…-pensaba kyle mientras le brotaban lagrimas.

-s-stan-dijo kyle intentando safarse del agarre.

-maldito-volvió decir stan mientras el lloraba.

-n-no llores- dijo kyle

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso si tú eres la causa de mi dolor?-dijo stan

-yo…solo quería hacerte algo de desayunar…-dijo kyle

Era cierto, kyle tenía unos huevos de gallina en las manos, si quería comer y hacer el desayuno.

-vete, no soportare mas…-dijo stan indicándole a kyle que huyera.

-¡n-no me iré sin ti!-sollozo kyle

-p-pero…-stan no termino la palabra porque kyle unió sus labios con los de el.

-ven conmigo…huyamos juntos-dijo kyle

Ya habían pasado 2 años desde que se fugaron juntos, pero al parecer todavía buscaban a stan y kyle.

-¡porque no nos dejaran en paz?- dijo kyle despertando, llevaba puesto un vestido corto rosa. (si… amo el rosa en kyle XD)

-no lo se… según todos estamos muertos.-dijo stan

Todo iba bien hasta que los hombres de cartman llegaron a la casa de stan y kyle.

-HABRAN- dijo uno de los soldados de cartman logrando que ambos saltaran de la cama.

-VOY-dijo stan.

Al abrir la puerta los soldados de cartman entraron a la casa sin permiso alguno, llevándose a rastras a stan y kyle.

-¡déjenme!-dijo stan forcejeando.

-con que aquí esta este idiota- dijo un soldado llevándose a kyle.

-¡no!,¡kyle no!-grito stan

Kyle fue llevado con cartman que ahora era más obeso que antes.

-maldición-pensaba kyle al encontrarse frente al gordo, obeso, hipócrita, idiota, entre otras cosas.

-con que al fin te rescataron esos idiotas.- decía cartman acercándose a kyle.

-y dime… ¿te parece mañana para casarnos?-dijo cartman sin vergüenza alguna.

Cartman se acerco al rostro de kyle dándole un beso que en consideración a kyle, era el peor de toda su vida.

El beso se podría describir como baboso, labios duros y corroídos por tanta grasa, flácido, sin vida, sin movimiento, sin amor…

No era como los que le daba stan… labios tan suaves, dulces, con movimiento, con pasión, desbordantes de vida…con amor…

Stan fue encarcelado por los hombres de cartman por alta traición.

-porque- sollozaba stan en una esquina de la cárcel.

Stan tenía un grillete puesto en el pie con harapos en ves de ropa.

Stan no se daría por vencido, pelearía hasta volver a ver la sonrisa de kyle otra vez, no importaba si el vivía o no, o si kyle era feliz con alguien mas, mientras kyle fuera feliz, el también lo seria…

El obeso llevo a kyle hasta la cama matrimonial en donde comenzó a quitarle el vestido rosa a kyle.

-n-no por favor…-lloraba kyle.

El obeso no obedeció.

En eso los hombres de kenny irrumpieron en el castillo.

-danos a kyle- le grito un asesino.

-jamás-grito cartman

Cartman fue atravesado por una espada negra perteneciente a uno de los espadaoculta.

¿LES GUSTO O NO?

HASTA AUI LO DEJO JAJAJAJA!

SE DESPIDE MEGANEKOVERONICA


	5. tu espada

**Mis padres dicen que no más anime así que solo actualizare los sábados y domingos.**

**PERDON POR LA TARDANZA, ESQUE E TENIDO QUE HACER 3 PROYECTOS EN UNA PINCHE SEMANA… (Tontas porquerías ._.U)**

**Y para alguien: ¡KYLE ES HOMBRE!**

**¡BUENO NO LES QUITO TIEMPO Y A LEER!**

**¡GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS!**

**Stanxkyle Cáp. 5**

**Tu espada…**

Ya había pasado 1 semana desde que se separo de Kyle y aun no había podido ir a rescatarle, era por la simple razón de que lo tenían vigilado las 24 horas del día, sin armas, sin comida, sin agua, sin…Kyle…

-maldita porquería…-decía Stan al no encontrar salida del calabozo.

-cállate niño-dijo uno de los guardias.

-¿n-niño?...-decía Stan estupefacto** (la cara que todos ponemos en las clases XD)**

**-**si…y ¿Qué?-dijo el (tonto) guardia.

Stan estaba desesperado, odiaba estar así, y más cuando Kyle podría estar siendo abusado por el obeso idiota.

Mientras tanto Kyle era llevado ante la presencia de kenny.

-¿q-que me harás?-decía Kyle asustado.

-hablar-dijo kenny acercándose a Kyle.

En la mesa habían 2 tazas de te.** (SI, AMO EL TE XD)**

-toma-dijo Kenny

Kyle siguió la orden y bebió un sorbo de ese te.

Kyle no sabia que el te contenía amoru sinstantaneus

Kyle ya no tenia miedo de Kenny, el tenia unos ojos que te hacían perderte en ellos, y una sonrisa de ángel.

-sabes-dijo Kenny al oído de Kyle.-me gustas-dijo haciendo sonrojar al pelirrojo.

-p-pero-intentaba decir Kyle.

-me e enamorado de ti desde que te conocí en ese parque-decía kenny.

*_flash back*_

-¡aahhhh!-gritaba Kyle en ese entonces, un niño pequeño que se había lastimado la rodilla al caer del tobogán.

-¿Qué te pasa?-decía el pequeño Kenny ayudando al pelirrojo a levantarse.

-m-me caí…-decía Kyle llorando.

Kenny tomo la pierna de Kyle y deposito en ella un besito.

-gracias-dijo Kyle

-denada-dijo Kenny

Ese era un pequeño amor de niños…mucho antes…de conocer a Stan

*_fin flash back*_

-e-eres tu- dijo Kyle empezando a llorar.

-si mi querido Kyle, te amo-dijo Kenny

Kyle había encontrado al amor de su infancia, siempre lo había amado y siempre lo amaría.

Kenny junto sus labios, ambos disfrutando el beso.

-cásate conmigo-dijo kenny

-si…-dijo kyle

PERDONEN QUE SOLO EATO PERO SACE MALAS NOTAS ASI QUE TENGO Q ESTUDIAR (SI COMO NO) ADEMAS TENGO Q ENCARGARME DE LOS DEMAS FICS

HASTA LUEGO

AQUÍ SE DESPIDE MEGANEKOVERONICA

REVIEW!

SON COMO DROGA PARA MI!

(las drogas son malas)


	6. la huida y el baile

**Perdonen la tardanza esque los estudios me matan **

**Ahora solo les daré mini-fics por falta de tiempo **

**Pero cuando les traiga algo, será algo bueno XD**

**No se si han notado pero AMO los puntos suspensivos (…)**

**Disfruten!**

**Cap 6**

**Mi huida por ti…**

Las cadenas que ataban a Stan eran de hierro forjado, todo intento de romperlas era inútil.

-rayos-decía Stan al notar que los grilletes le dolían y le cortaban la piel.

-callate tonto- dijo el guardia.

Ahora si habían conseguido la furia de Stan, el había dejado de ser niño hace ya mucho tiempo atrás.

-p-pero que?- dijo Stan notando un trozo de espada resplandeciendo en el suelo.

Stan no lo iba a dudar, tomo el trozo de espada y se acerco al guardia, saco sus manos de entre los barrotes y dijo…

-muérete maldito-dijo Stan en un susurro.

Stan cortó rápidamente la garganta del guardia, mojando así sus manos de sangre.

-te lo mereces maldito-dijo Stan limpiando la sangre de sus manos.

Stan tomo el sus manos las llaves que tenia el ahora muerto. Logrando así abrir los grilletes y la celda.

_Iré por ti Kyle- _pensaba Stan saliendo de su celda.

Mientras tanto con Kyle…

Todo estaba listo el baile con kenny, todo menos…amor

Kyle llevaba un vestido de color rosa pálido con unas rosas en el pelo, realmente se miraba bien.

Antes de toda ceremonia, tendría que haber un baile de compromiso, aunque a Kyle le sonaba que ya había tenido uno…

-¿me concedes esta pieza?- dijo kenny tomando la mano de kyle.

-si mi amado- dijo kyle acercándose a kenny.

Pero nadie sabía que entre las sombras, se ocultaba stan, hirviendo de rabia al ver a su kyle con el idiota.

-¿Cómo puede hacerme esto?-se preguntaba stan

Por suerte stan tenía puesto un traje de gala, color azul marino, con toques de dorado **(¡EXTREMADAMENTE SEXY! XD)**

A de ser por ese brebaje…pensó stan ya que el lo había usado anteriormente

Cuando la música comenzó, kenny y kyle empezaron a bailar al compás de la melodía.

-kyle…-decía kenny- te amo…

En realidad kenny amaba a Kyle, demasiado…pero…Kyle, no sentía lo mismo…

_-¿Por que me siento así?-_se preguntaba cierto pelirrojo.

-¿pasa malo?-dijo Kenny al notar que Kyle tenia una mirada perdida.

-ah…no, no nada…-dijo Kyle acurrucándose en el pecho de kenny mientras bailaban.

-¿seguro?-dijo kenny preocupado.

Kyle solo logro asentir tímidamente.

-maldito perro-pensaba stan al ver a su amado bailando con un idiota.

-me permites esta pieza-dijo Stan tomando la mano de kyle.

A kyle le sonó familiar el contacto con ese extraño, nunca antes lo había visto pero…tenía algo…sexy…

-claro-sonrió kyle.

-sabes-dijo Stan- eres muy lindo-dijo logrando sonrojar a kyle.

-g-gracias-dijo kyle pegándose más a stan.

Stan y kyle bailaban al ritmo del compás, uno se acercaba más al otro.

Llegaron al balcon, donde ambos se miraron mutuamente, hasta que…

**HASTA AHÍ!**

**SI! MUERAN DE LA CURIOSIDAD! JEJEJEJE (RISA MALEFICA)**

**DEJEN REVIEW O KYLE DEJARA A STAN Y SE CASARA CON KENNY (Y SABEN QUE LO HAGO)**

ADEMAS REVIEW O STAN O KYLE MUEREN

POR SU SEGURIDAD DEJEN REVIEW (TODO AQUEL QUE AMA EL stanXkyle)


	7. kilie

PERDONEN PEROVOY A ENTRAR EN EXAMENES FINALES HASI QUE SOLO LES DARE ESTO POR AHORA

PERDONEN EL RETRASO…PERDON!

PERO ESTE CAP HARA FELICES A MUUCHOS ^^

PERO NO LOS ENTRETENGO MÁS Y LEAN!

Stan se acerco al rostro de Kyle, y observo esos labios.

-e-esto no es correcto-dijo kyle separándose de stan.

Stan sabía que kyle estaba confundido, pero en verdad le dolió el rechazo de kyle.

-tranquilo-dijo stan tomando a kyle por la cintura-esto pronto acabara…

Kyle no entendió que quería decirle stan pero…se sentía más tranquilo con esas palabras…

…con kyle al día siguiente…

Kyle estaba en su habitación, la que le había dado kenny…no sabía porque pero…no le gustaba la idea que kenny…

-¿puedo pasar?-dijo kenny interrumpiendo los pensamientos de kyle.

-s-si-dijo kyle sonrojado.

Kenny tomo la mano de kyle entre las suyas…

-kyle-comenzó a decir kenny- te amo más que a nada pero… ¿de verdad quieres casarte conmigo?

-mi querido kenny-dijo kyle- tu sabes que jamás te diría un no a ti-dijo besando la frente de kenny.

-kyle…

-te amo más que a nada, y quisiera casarme lo más pronto posible contigo-dijo kyle

Kenny tomo por la cintura a kyle dándole un beso, que pronto se volvería más loco…

-kenny…-dijo kyle en un suspiro

Kenny metió su lengua en la boca de kyle, logrando si un beso más profundo.

-kenny, te amo…-dijo kyle

-lo se kylie-dijo kenny

Kenny se separo de kyle un momento…

-quiero…otro beso…-dijo kyle tomando por el cuello a kenny

Kenny se separo de kyle dejando al pelirrojo con ansias de un beso más…y confundido…

…por la tarde…

Kyle salio al jardín después de su beso con kenny, de todas formas este se había ido al país vecino por un tiempo.

-kyle…-dijo stan en un suspiro mientras descansaba sobre el pasto

-¿stan?-dijo kyle acercándose a stan

Stan se sonrojo por ver tan lindo rostro.

-stan, tenemos que hablar…-dijo kyle

-¿Qué pasa kyle?-dijo stan

-sabes que estoy comprometido con kenny-dijo kyle sintiendo su corazón romperse… ¿Por qué_?_

-si, lo se-dijo stan dolido

-p-pero…siento que lo que siento hacia ti…no es correcto-dijo kyle

Stan sintió que su corazón saltaba de gozo, su kylie lo amaba aun después de la poción

-es…normal-dijo stan poniéndose de pie.

-¿n-normal?- dijo kyle

-si-dijo stan tomando el rostro de kyle en sus manos.

Pero en ese momento kyle se puso de puntillas dándole un beso rápido a stan.

-kyle…-dijo stan atónito

-quiero…otro…-dijo kyle tomando por el cuello a stan, pero este le abrazo con ternura.

-kylie-dijo stan tomando con ferocidad los labios de kyle.

Stan mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de kyle.

-s-stan-dijo kyle en un susurro.

Stan tomo a kyle por la cintura, logrando pegar más sus cuerpos.

Stan introdujo con cuidado su lengua en la boca de kyle, y tomando mas intensidad.

-s-stan…-dijo kyle cuando este se dirigía a su cuello.

Stan besaba apasionadamente a kyle, todo kyle…

-suave-dijo stan al notar otra vez esa suavidad que le tenía loco.

Kyle no dijo nada…no podía articular palabra.

-kyle…-dijo stan tomando de nuevo los labios de kyle

Kyle solo se aferro a la camisa de stan…

-m-mejor paramos-dijo stan al notar que el pelirrojo quería más.

-shh…-callo kyle-será nuestro secretito-dijo kyle guiñándole un ojo y dándole un ultimo beso.

-p-pero creí que amabas a kenny…-dijo stan recordando con tristeza que el estaba comprometido con kenny y su tristeza se notaba en todo el rostro.

-n-o-dijo kyle

En realidad kyle no sabia que sentía, ¿a quien amaba?, pero por ahora, su corazón decía "stan"

-te quiero ver hoy en la noche en el invernadero-dijo stan

Kyle solo asintió tímidamente.

-te veré ahí- dijo kyle

Stan beso esos labios que lo tenían loco, una vez más…

Kyle…su dulce kyle…lo seguía amando…

QUE LES PARECIO?

LES GUSTO?

ME ESFORSE EN EL BESO! TIENE QUE GUSTARLES!

AQUÍ SE DESPIDE MEGANEKOVERONICA!

REVIEW O HAGO QUE CARTMAN RESUCITE, MATE A STAN Y QUE MALTRATE A NUESTRO QUERIDO KYLE! WUAJAJAJA! Y DESPUES QUE KENNY SE CASE CON CARTMAN Y QUE LOS 2 MATEN A KYLE A GOLPES!

POR SEGURIDAD DE KYLE Y STAN DEJEN REVIEW!


	8. ¡te recuerdo!

YA VINE DE REGRESO!

SABE…LAS CLASES SON POPO…ENSERIO, UNO SE MATA ESTUDIANDO PARA LO MÁS DIFICIL Y RESULTA QUE PARA LO QUE UNO NO ESTUDIO ES LO MÁS DIFICIL Y LO QUE MÁS BIENE.

ADEMAS EN IDIOMA A SABER QUE PUSE :P

PERO NO LES QUITO MAS VIDA Y LEAN!

Kyle esperaba impaciente en el invernadero, ya eran las 9:00 PM y stan no aparecía.

-donde…donde…-se preguntaba kyle.

…..

Stan observaba a kyle desde la maleza del invernadero, lo amaba…

-kilie-dijo stan

A kyle supo desde donde provenía esa voz, su amado stan…

-staan!-grito kyle dejándose caer encima de stan.

Stan sentía la suavidad del pelirrojo.

-kylie…-dijo stan tomando los labios de kyle.

Kyle aprovecho el momento para tomar a stan por la camisa.

-k-kyle… ¿q-que haces?-dijo stan sonrojado

Kyle abrazo a stan con fuerza, al hombre que amaba.

-amándote-dijo kyle sonriéndole tiernamente.

-kyle…tengo que preguntarte algo…-dijo stan avergonzado.

-¿Qué stan?-dijo kyle

En ese momento stan saco de su bolsillo una cajita pequeña del mismo color que su traje, que era azul marino con incrustaciones de plata.

-¿Qué es?-dijo kyle tomando la cajita.

Kyle se sorprendió al encontrar un anillo con una piedra preciosa verde en forma de corazón.

-s-stan…esto es…-kyle no podía articular palabra.

-kyle… hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo aunque tu no lo recuerdes (se acuerdan de la poción va?) pero …me gustaría que te casaras conmigo-dijo stan tomando una mano de kyle.

Kyle sabía que estaba comprometido con kenny, pero… ¿Qué hacer?

-yo…no puedo…-dijo kyle rompiendo el corazón de stan.-recuerda que yo amo al rey kenny y tu solo eres un juguete para mi.-dijo kyle- además, no puedo simplemente, NO PUEDO.

-si puedes-dijo stan tirando al suelo a kyle.-dime que si te acuerdas-decía stan con lagrimas en los ojos-cuando yo era un acecino, te secuestre y me enamore de ti, cuando escapamos de cartman, la huida contigo…y…el día en que nos separaron-dijo stan cayendo encima de kyle.

Kyle recordó en ese momento todo lo que había pasado, y con los recuerdos…su amor por stan…

-¡stan!-dijo kyle besando a stan

-k-kyle…-dijo stan atónito.

-¡si lo recuerdo! ¡Te amo!-dijo volviendo a tomar los labios del pelinegro.

Su kyle lo recordaba, y lo mejor de todo…a el…

-¡nunca me vuelvas a dejar solo!- dijo kyle abrazando a stan.

-no kyle…nunca más…-dijo stan

-y…si me quiero casar contigo…-dijo kyle

Kyle lloraba en los brazos de stan, su stan.

Stan solo acariciaba la cabeza de kyle.

-¿Qué haremos con kenny?-dijo stan

-mataremos al desgraciado por quererme violar-dijo kyle secándose las lágrimas.

Stan se sorprendió por la actitud de kyle, a la larga había tomado ciertos aspectos de el.

-¿Cómo?-dijo stan curioso.

-yo lo matare-dijo kyle con una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro, si había algo que a kyle no le gustara era que alguien mas que stan le tocara

-kyle, no te manches las manos, yo lo haré-dijo stan.

-por eso te amo tanto- dijo kyle besando apasionadamente a stan.

-stan…-dijo kyle intentando recuperar el aliento.

-k-kyle…-dijo este acercando las caderas de kyle a su cuerpo.

-TE AMO-dijeron ambos al unisonido.

Si había amor, pero no del sucio, amor del bueno…

DEJEN REVIEW O MATO A KYLE!

JAJAJAJAJA! ADEMAS SI NO ES MOLESTIA, CUANDO SIENTAN Q E TARDADO MUCHO, POR FAVOR MANDENME UN PM PARA RECORDARME, SOLO ASI E LOGRADO ACTUALIZAR.


	9. la revelación

YO AQUÍ OTRA VEZ!

PERDONEN LA DEMORA!

¡PERO EN CONPENSACIÓN LES PONDRE MUCHOOO QUE LEER!

POR CIERTO, ITZIAR ES UNA AMIGA MUY QUERIDA PARA MÍ, ASI QUE USE SU NOMBRE. JEJEJE ¡NO TE ENOJES WXTXR!

CAP 9 LA REVELACIÓN

Stan se encontraba esperando a que kenny saliera de la ducha.

-te matare infeliz-decía stan mientras este se deslizaba entre las sombras.

En ese instante una joven no mayor de los 16 años entro en la habitación, ella iba vestida de uniforme de mucama, pero este era color rosa muy hermoso, haciendo latir el corazón de Stan con nerviosismo.

-e-esto no es posible-se decía este-ella no puede estar aquí-

A puerta se abrió rápidamente dejando ver a kenny cubierto solo por una toalla, haciendo ruborizar a Itziar.

-amo kenny-dijo esta desviando la mirada-el joven kyle no aparece, ya revisamos todo el palacio.

-tranquila mi pequeña-dijo este tomando a Itziar por el mentón-esto no es tu culpa.

Stan no sabía que hacer, no podía matar a Kenny mientras Itziar estuviera allí, ella era su mejor amiga desde los 2 años, pero lastimosamente la convirtieron en criada, pero era su amiga, no la podría matar.

-pero…- Itziar no termino la frase porque kenny había tomado sus labios, dejando a Stan confundido, ¿kenny ya no quería a Kyle?, y ahora, ¿quería a una sirvienta?

-amo… ¿Por qué?-dijo esta confundida.

-por que…solo necesito a Kyle para poder restregarle mi victoria al gordo obeso-

-pero…el rey Cartman ¿murió?-

-no-

Stan no lograba comprender del todo, ¿Cartman seguía vivo? ¿Kenny solo deseaba a Kyle para presumirle al gordo?

Stan solo espero a que Kenny saliera de la habitación mientras la mucama (novia) limpiaba el cuarto del baño, el momento justo había llegado.

-Itziar-dijo este poniendo su mano en la boca de esta-cállate, soy yo, Stan-

La joven reconoció a su mejor amigo en ese instante.

-¡Stan!-dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba.

-shh…-dijo este indicándole que se callara-¿Qué haces aquí?

-y-yo…soy solo una sirvienta de Kenny-dijo esta bajando la mirada.

-pues, yo creo que eres algo más-dijo Stan dando a entender que había visto el beso de ella y Kenny.

Itziar tomo un color más rojo que el tomate, ¿Stan la había visto? ¡Claro que si!

-¿n-no estas enojado conmigo…?-

-no, es más, ven, te presentare a mi novio.-dijo Stan dándose la vuelta.

-eres… ¿Gay?-dijo Itziar con voz temblorosa.

Stan tardo un poco en recapacitar, era cierto que nunca le había dicho eso a nadie, pero…ella debía saberlo.

-si, pienso que cada uno de nosotros es libre de decidir lo que desea ser, y como vivir su vida felizmente-dijo Stan sacándole unas lagrimitas a Itziar.

-S-Stan… ¡eres un poeta innato!-

-lo se-dijo este mientras salía por la ventana acompañado por Itziar.

-con Kyle-

Kyle no estaba muy seguro de todo esto, el amaba a Stan, pero… ¿Por qué Stan no volvía? ¿Estaría bien?, además, el bosque no era un lugar seguro para esperar a Stan.

-vuelve pronto…-dijo este juntando sus manos nerviosamente.

La cabeza de Kyle era un mar de ideas, su Stan ¿no lo engañaría con otro?, no, no, eso era imposible, pero… ¿y si le engañaba con una mujer?

-no, no, eso no, no esta bien pensar eso de mi Stan-dijo el pelirrojo

Kyle estaba tratando de convencerse de que Stan estaba bien, pero lo que vio, no le gusto mucho.

-Stan, ¿de verdad _soy linda_?-decía aquella dama que acompañaba a Stan.

-si mi querida Itziar-decía este mientras cerraba los ojos.-

Kyle sentía su sangre hervir, **SU STAN** le decía linda a otra, eso Kyle no lo dejaría así.

-¡STAN!-grito Kyle totalmente enojado.

-p-puedo explicarlo-dijo Stan

-¿¡COMO PUDISTE!-gritaba Kyle con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Kyle, cálmate-decía Stan

Kyle no prestó atención a lo que Stan intentaba decirle, porque su corazón estaba roto.

-¡Kyle!-fue lo último que oyó Kyle antes de salir corriendo al bosque.


	10. ¡¿QUE RAYOS!

YO AQUÍ DE NUEVO! PERDONEN, PERO ESQUE DOÑA INSPIRACIÓN NO QUERÍA VENIR…PERO YA ESTA, LES PUBLICARE CORTOS PERO SEGUIDOS, PERDONEN, ESQUE ESTOY ENFERMITA, PERO ¡LEAN, DEJEN REVIEW Y DISFRUTEN!

Nuestro joven pelirrojo lloraba tras un árbol al ver a su novio con otra.

-¿Cómo pudo…?-se repetía el pelirrojo

Kyle aun no comprendía quien era esa mujer, pero…Stan… ¿Qué le había querido decir?

-hey tú-dijo una voz conocida para Kyle.

Kyle no lograba asimilar lo que sus ojos veían…

-c-cartman…-

-tu, idiota, nos vamos-dijo el obeso sin prestar mucha atención a los sentimientos ni las lágrimas de Kyle.

-n-no-

-¡que subas!-dijo este bajándose del caballo.

Kyle no pudo contener un grito de auxilio, a lo que Stan logro oír.

-con stan-

-¿porque Kyle se puso así?-dijo Itziar en voz alta.

-no lo se, si tu solo me preguntabas si el era lindo-

Stan no entendía del todo bien, pero un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Es Kyle!-grito Itziar

-voy por el-dijo Stan yendo hacia el sonido de esa voz.

Stan quedo paralizado al ver a Cartman atravesando con su espada a Kyle.

-¡maldito!-grito Stan.

Cartman callo al piso… ¿Por qué?

-tu…-dijo Kyle levantando la espada-eso es por todo lo que me hiciste pasar…-dijo volviendo a enterar su espada en el gordo.

Kyle tenía toda su ropa manchada de sangre, la sangre de Cartman.

-k-kyle…-dijo Stan temblando.

º

-Kyle…tú…lo mataste…-dijo Itziar tan aturdida como Stan.

Kyle dio un salto fuera de lo común, internándose en el bosque.

¿Qué le pasava a Kyle? ¿de donde salio con esa actitud?

PERDONEN QUE TAN CORTO PERO PERDON!


	11. mi nuevo yo

PERDONEN QUE TAN CORTO PERO…SEAN CONCIENTES DE MI TOS…ME MUERO…

SENTI LA NESECIDADDE QUE… ¡KYLE SE VENGARA DE CARTMAN Y DE KENNY POR TANTO NTENTO DE VIOLACIÓN!

¡YA ERA HORA DE LA VENGANZA DE KYLE! KYAJAJAJA!

PERO NO LES QUITO VIDA Y LEAN!

Cap 11 "mi nuevo yo"

Kyle ya se había internado lo suficiente en el bosque para no ser visto por Stan.

-rayos-decía este mientras se intentaba que la sangre no saliera de su herida.

El plan de Kyle era salvar a Stan de una muerte segura…pero, no podría decírselo a San porque el seguramente iría por el o no lo dejaría ir.

_-flash back-_

-Kenny-decía Kyle mientras iba a ver al idiota del cual estaba "enamorado"

Kyle se detuvo al escuchar como Kenny planeaba algo contra aquel hombre que Kyle miraba por las noches (STAN)(se acuerdan del baile ¿no?)

-ese crío no tendrá a mi Kyle-

Kyle formulo rápidamente un plan para decírselo a Stan…en la noche

_**-recordando-**_

_**Cuando Kyle le propuso a Stan matar a Kenny…Stan no le permitió matar por sus propias manos a Kenny, dándole la única salida…matarlo el mismo…**_

_**-fin-**_

-más tarde en la noche-

-stan…-decía Kyle tímidamente-¿me amarías a cualquier costo?¿sin importar lo que pase o haga?-dijo apretando fuertemente las sabanas. Después de una agitada noche.

-si mi Kyle-dijo este abrazando el torso desnudo de Kyle.

Esa respuesta le dio a Kyle los ánimos de matar a Kenny.

-te amo…-dijo Stan cayendo dormido después de tan agitada noche con Kyle.

-yo igual-dijo Kyle besando la frente de Stan mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

-fin flash back-

-Ahora iré por el tonto.-pensaba Kyle.

La entrada del palacio de Kenny seguía siendo controlado por unos guardias que al verlo en tales condiciones lo llevaron a la enfermería del castillo.

El plan de Kyle iba perfecto…hasta ahora…

-K-Kyle-dijo Itziar tartamudeando-

-tu…-dijo Kyle con odio-tu… -

Itziar tapo la boca de Kyle y le explico al oído lo que había pasado, a lo que Kyle comprendió.

-perdóname…-dijo Kyle bajando la mirada

-no hay de que-dijo esta saliendo-no diré nada de que estas aquí-

-p-pero…-Kyle no comprendía.

-tranquilo…si te fuiste así…a de ser por alguna razón, después me contaras.

Ahora Kyle tendría a una alidada para su plan, pero…¿stan aun le amara después de lo que hizo?

LA MAYORÍA TENDRA UNA CARA DE ¡¿WTF? PERO YO ENREDO MUCHO LAS HISTORIAS, JAJAJAJA, PERO ASI SOY YO!

DEJEN REVIEW!


	12. mi plan

MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, DESPUES DE HOY NO CREO EL POSIBLE PROXIMO CAPITULO HASTA EL SIGUIENTE MES, LA RAZÓN ES PORQUE MAÑANA ES MI ENTREGA DE NOTAS, Y POR LO QUE SE, NO ME FUE TAN BIEN, PERO NO LLOREN POR MI, TENDRE QUE HACER MILAGROS SI ES QUE DESEO ACUALIZAR PARA DICIEMBRE, PERDONENME, PERO…LAMENTO LO QUE SUCEDERÁ, Y ESPERO SU CONPRENSIÓN, PERO…¡AHÍ REZAN O A SABER QUE PERO AYUDENME! ¡MI MADRE ME MATARAAA!

PERO POR AHORA…LEAN

CAP 12: mi plan

El gran e inmenso cuarto donde Kenny estaba esperando a Kyle, era de un toque color beige con dorado, los inmensos ventanales estaban adornados con cortinas de la seda más fina, y la cama era de unos 3x5 metros.

Kyle se vistió con uno de los trajes que Kenny tenía para el, su vestido era verde claro, con la espalda descubierta, su encaje del vestido llegaba hasta las rodillas, y tenía un corsé en la parte delantera, muy fácil de quitar, aparte tenía un broche de mariposa que decoraba su cabello rojizo, haciéndolo ver adorable.

-kenny-dijo Kyle llamándolo-

-mi querido Kyle ¿Cómo te sientes?-dijo Kenny al notar que los vendajes de Kyle todavía tenían sangre.

-mucho mejor-dijo este tomando el cuello de Kenny.

-me alegro mucho, por favor, no vuelvas a salir del castillo tan precipitadamente-dijo Kenny tomando la cintura de Kyle.

Kyle empezaba a besar el cuello de kenny, causando en el un ligero escalofrió.

-kyle, se mío-dijo este empezando a desanudar el corsé de Kyle.

Kyle por su parte solo pensaba en que cuanto Kenny tuviera baja la guardia, lo mataría, o mínimo, lo dañaría.

Kenny comenzaba a quitar el vestido de Kyle, solo dejándolo con la parte de abajo puesta, besando apasionadamente a Kyle y acorralándolo.

-kyle-dijo Kenny tomando los labios de kyle otra vez-dime…¿te casarás conmigo?, ya esta todo listo, la boda esta programada para pasado mañana.

-s-si…dijo Kyle mientras se aferaba al torso de Kenny.

_**Minutos después…**_

Kenny se encontraba totalmente desprotegido, y con la guardia baja, era el momento perfecto para Kyle.

-yo…te pagare lo que me has hecho…-dijo Kyle besando a Kenny

Kenny creyendo que Kyle haría otra "COSA", pero, para su sorpresa, solo logro sentir un punzante dolor en la espalda.

-k-kyle… ¿Qué p-pasa…?-dijo Kenny separándose de Kyle.

-lo que dije que haría-dijo Kyle sacando el puñal de la espalda de Kenny y ensartándolo en su hombro.

-pero… ¡Kyle!-dijo Kenny intentando pararse.

Kyle tomo sus ropas y salio por la ventana, aunque aún se encontraba desnudo, no le importo y se fue.

Kenny intento salir, pero su sirvienta lo detuvo, ruborizándose por el hecho de que Kenny se encontraba desnudo.

-amo kenny-dijo esta tomándolo entre brazos-amo Kenny, por favor, no muera.-dijo Itziar mientras lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

-mi querida niña, esto es lo que me he ganado por mi arrogancia-dijo Kenny besándola y al instante desmayándose en brazos de ella.

-¡Kenny!-dijo esta en un alarido.

Ya todo iba de acuerdo al plan cuando…

-s-stan…-dijo Kyle cuando vio a Stan en su caballo.

-kyle…¿q-que es esto…?-dijo Stan al notar que Kyle estaba completamente desnudo con sus ropas en mano.

PERDONEN QUE TAN POQUITO PERO…COMO YA SABRAN…MORIRE MAÑANA…POR MIS NOTAS DEL COLE… ESTE ES UN ADIOS TEMPORAL, PERO NO LLOREN, STAN Y KYLE VIVIRÁN SIEMPRE Y CUANDO MIS PADRES TENGAN PIEDAD DE MI…

AQUÍ SE DESPIDE MEGANEKOVERONICA…


	13. me descubriste

**MIS****QUERIDOS****LECTORES,****BUENAS****NOTICIAS****¡NO****MORI!****¡SAQUE****EN****PROMEDIO****FINAL****UN****HERMOSISIMO****88****DE****100!****NADA****MAL****PARA****ALGUIEN****QUE****JAMÁS****ABRIO****EL****CUADERNO**3

**PERO POR AHORA, PARA CELEBRAR, LES DEJO OTRO CAP! (¡SAQUEN LAS BOTELLAS DE LICOR! ¡ES HORA DE CELEBRAR!)**

**P.D. FELIZ HALLOWEEN**

**CAP****13**(WOOOW no creí lograr hacer tanto)

**ME DESCUBRISTE**

Stan quedo paralizado al ver que Kyle estaba desnudo, aunque ya lo había visto si antes, pero… ¿Por qué estaba desnudo?

-S-Stan…no es lo que parece…-dijo Kyle con voz temblorosa- esque veras…estaba con Kenny y…-Kyle callo al saber que había hablado de más.

Los ojos de Stan solo demostraban un horror fatal, ¿su Kyle se había acostado con Kenny?

-K-Kyle…tu…-Stan bajo su mirada-¿te acostaste con Kenny?-preguntó Stan aun sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-Stan…yo…-Kyle no sabía que responder –yo…- Kyle no sabía si mentir o decirle la dura verdad.

Stan tomo las riendas de su caballo mientras se subía, y desapareciendo de la vista de Kyle.

-¡Stan!-dijo mientras se cubría el pecho con su vestido que tenía entre las manos.

Stan no quería saber nada sobre Kyle, no después de tal engaño.

Al llegar a una cantina cercana pudo ver que era el lugar de trabajo de su ex novia, wendy, pero eso no pareció importarle mucho.

-hola Stan-dijo en tono seductor aquella mujer de cabello negro.

-hola Wendy-dijo Stan con poco ánimo sin mirarla.

Wendy era una buena persona, pero a veces era muy celosa, y ahora…ella tenía en mente recuperar a su Stan.

-wend…-Stan no termino la palabra porque la belleza de la joven que fue su novia, era simplemente deslumbrante, aunque sabía que era una mujer de la mala vida _**(prostituta)(no**____**en**____**serio,**____**eso**____**es**____**una**____**mujer**____**de**____**la**____**mala**____**vida)**_se miraba hermosa, aún vistiendo un vestido negro que no cubría mucho su pecho y que de largo, no pasaba de 3 pulgadas.

-¿Qué pasa Stan?-dijo Wendy mientras se agachaba haciendo una mejor vista a Stan de su busto.

Stan se sonrojo a más no poder, esa niñita que algún día amo, ahora era una mujer muy dotada, sin mencionar su hermoso cabello.

-Stan, ¿Qué te parece otra botella de licor?-dijo Wendy acercándose a Stan, hasta lograr sentarse en sus piernas.

-si Wendy, dame otra-dijo Stan sonrojándose.

Wendy se levanto rápidamente de las piernas de Stan, yendo hacía el cantinero.

Stan no sabía lo que hacía, el dolor de saber que su Kylie, no, el señor Kyle le había hecho un terrible engaño con el rey Kenny.

-en que estaba…-dijo Wendy poniendo el tarro de licor en la mesa y sentándose sobre ella.

-estabas consolándome-dijo Stan tomando a Wendy por la cintura.

Wendy seguía el juego, abrazando a Stan por los hombros y besándole.

-creí que…tu eras gay…-dijo Wendy con la respiración entrecortada.

-ya no más-dijo Stan tomando los labios de Wendy en un feroz beso.

Tanto Wendy como Stan solo buscaban tener una noche juntos, aunque solo lo hacían por necesidades carnales, no sentimentales.

-con Kyle-

Después de haberse vestido con el traje que llevaba en las manos, decidió que era momento de pedir disculpas a Stan… ¿pero donde encantarlo?

Después de caminar por aproximadamente 3 horas, pudo ver e caballo de Stan "estacionado"

Kyle pregunto en esa cantina si conocían a Stan, pero lo que le dijeron no le gusto mucho.

-con… ¿Wendy…?

-pero ahora esta "ocupado", pero si desea, le doy una cerveza para que lo espere.-dijo aquel hombre de aspecto rudo, pero con una sonrisa gentil.-además, este no es lugar para una señorita.-dijo el hombre sin saber que Kyle era hombre.

-g-gracias-dijo Kyle tomando en sus delicadas manos aquel tarro de cerveza, nunca había probado tal cosa, pero… ¿siempre hay una primera vez? ¿No?

**HASTA AQUÍ LOS DEJO, PERDONEN LA FALSA ALARMA, PERO MIS PADRES TUVIERON COMPASIÓN DE MI, (GRACIAS A 2 COLITAS ALTAS CON LISTONES)**

**PERDONENME, PERO HASTA MAÑANA OTRO CAP! DEJEN REVIEW PORQUE SIGO ENFERMA, PERO VOY MEJORANDO, GRACIAS A SUS BUENOS DESEOS.**

**NUNKA DEJEN DE LEER!**

**ADELANTO…**

**1 LECCION**

**2 COPAS**

**3 EN LA CAMA**

**LOS NÚMEROS SON CANTIDADES, NO SON EL ORDEN.**

**ADIOS, AQUÍ SE DESPIDE MEGANEKOVERONICA**


	14. ¿me dejas?

**PUES AQUÍ YO DE NUEVO! NO MORI! SIGO VIVA! ESPERO QUE ESTE CAP SEA DE SU AGRADO, CREÍ QUE YA ERA HORA DE QUE KYLE DESCANSARA UN POCO (YEAH!) AL IGUAL QUE YO, PERO, NO MATEN YA SERAN TODOS FELICES, AUNQUE EL FINAL YA ESTA CERCA! NO SE MATEN! ESPEREN UN POCO!**

_**Cáp. 14 "¿me dejas?**_

Al despertarse, pudo notar que su cabeza dolía mucho, al parecer se había quedado dormido en la barra de cervezas.

Pero… ¿Dónde estaba Stan?

-stan…-dijo Kyle al recordar la noche anterior cuando el cantinero le dijo que estaba en "asuntos" con Wendy, pero… ¿Quién era esa tal Wendy?

-iré a ver…-dijo Kyle levantándose de su asiento y yendo en dirección al cuarto donde estaba Stan.

Kyle se detuvo en seco al ver en la posición en la cual estaba Stan…

-Wendy…-dijo este aún medio dormido debajo de las sábanas.

-¡Stan!-dijo Kyle al no aceptar el engaño de Stan, aunque pensándolo bien, Kyle no tenía derecho a decirle algo a Stan, no después de haberlo engañado con Kenny.

Stan se desierto con el grito de Kyle.

-¿k-kyle…?-dijo Stan estupefacto.

-¡¿Qué haces con esa tal Wendy?-dijo Kyle con ojos llorosos.

Stan no sabía lo que pasaba, la noche anterior solo recordaba haber entrado al bar y que Wendy le trajo una bebida…solo eso…lo demás era borroso.

-k-kyle-dijo Stan recordando que había dejado solo a Kyle en el bosque.

Kyle se quedo paralizado al ver como Stan (solo cubierto por la sabana) lo abrazaba.

-nunca más te dejare solo-dijo Stan llorando.

-¡como puedes decirme eso!-grito Kyle- ¡estabas en la cama con esa Wendy!

Stan no lograba entender hasta que se dio cuenta de su estado…y el de Wendy…

-yo…lo lamento Kyle…-dijo Stan tomando su ropa.-yo…no se lo que me paso…-

-yo…lo lamento…ya no te estorbare-

-¡Kyle yo…!-

Stan no termino la frase, porque Kyle ya se había ido por la puerta.

Kyle lloraba mientras corría sin sentido alguno, no quería ver a Stan en ese momento, sabía que no tenía derecho después de haberlo engañado con Kenny…pero…lo mejor sería dejar ir a Stan…

-una vez más ámame como tú puedas, se que no puedo regresar y volver a verte, siento que escuche tu voz…o al menos lo pensé…- se decía Kyle intentando alejarse de Stan.

-porque…ahora…ya no te volveré a ver…-decía Kyle rompiendo en llanto.

El cielo comenzaba a ponerse gris, haciendo caer lluvia encima de Kyle…

-¿estas…son mis lágrimas?-dijo Kyle tomando en sus manos la lagrima que estaba en su mejilla.

Kyle se senito afuera de la posada "neko", un lugar muy bonito, que al parecer era de aguas termales, restaurante y hospedaje.

-pequeño, ¿Qué haces afuera con esta lluvia?-dijo una señora de edad avanzada en la puerta de la posada.

-yo…solo estaba…tratando de encontrar lugar donde no mojarme.-dijo Kyle apenado.

La señora al parecer se enterneció por el estado de Kyle, dejándolo pasar.

-g-gracias señora…-dijo Kyle inclinándose como muestra de respeto por tan dulce señora.

-pero, dime, ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí?-dijo la señora sirviendo té _**(amo**____**el**____**té**____**XD)**_

-yo…-Kyle no podía decir la verdad, no, no la diría- llegue aquí caminando sin rumbo-dijo mintiendo lo mejor que pudo.

-y… ¿no te gustaría trabajar para mi?-dijo la señora sorprendiendo a Kyle.-lo único que debes hacer es atender a los clientes en el restaurante.-dijo dándole un traje de mesera a Kyle-

-si no es problema…-dijo Kyle tomando en pequeño traje negro y blanco en sus manos.-me encantaría.-dijo este viendo lo corto de la falda.

-no debes preocuparte de donde quedarte, podrás vivir aquí y tener un salario-dijo la señora.- empiezas a las 8:00 AM

-si señora-dijo Kyle con entusiasmo.

Kyle pensaba que su día iba mejorando, ahora una dulce señora le había dado trabajo y hospedaje.

_****_

Al día siguiente Kyle se despertó muy temprano, tenía que ver como era su trabajo.

-buenos días-dijo Kyle al entrar en el restaurante con su uniforme.

Las demás jóvenes le sonrieron al verlo entrar.

-tu debes ser Kyle, la nueva-dijo una joven con dos coletas con listones en ellas- me alegra tener una nueva amiga-dijo esta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo Kyle tratando de hacer amigos.

-me llamo verónica-dijo esta muy alegre-mucho gusto-dijo esta muy animada.

En ese instante entro la señora de la posada.

-buenos días-dijeron todas las empleadas del lugar, incluyendo a Kyle.

-hoy tenemos un nuevo miembro-dijo señalando a Kyle- espero que lo traten bien-dijo la señora retirándose con una sonrisa.

-yo te enseñare como hace este trabajo-dijo verónica ajustándose el moño de su traje.

Kyle ahora tenía una nueva vida, sin huidas ni engaños, solo era una vida normal…

-kYle, primero debes atender con una sonrisa al cliente-dijo esta jalándolo del brazo.

Kyle entendía que esa joven era muy dinámica, talvez…demasiado…TTwTT

-dime… ¿siempre eres así?-dijo Kyle por curiosidad.

-solo si como esto-dijo verónica dándole un botecito con algo blanco dentro.

Kyle no sabía que era eso, pero creía que era droga.

-dime… ¿esto es droga?-dijo Kyle extrañado viendo la arenita blanca.

-¡NO!, ábrelo y pruébalo.-

Kyle hizo lo que verónica le ordeno, pero al probarlo supo inmediatamente que era.

-¡azúcar!-dijo Kyle emocionado.

-si quieres quédatelo, pero no tomes mucho, es la azúcar más potente que hay.-dijo sonriendo

Así paso el día de Kyle, entre atendiendo las ordenes de comida y llevando platillos extraños.

_****_

Stan no sabía que hacer, sin su Kyle…nada tenía sentido.

-creo…que esto será lo mejor-dijo Stan parado a la orilla de un puente que daba al río.

Stan creía que lo único que podía hacer para estar mejor sin Kyle era morir.

-adiós mi Kylie-dijo Stan mientras se dejaba caer al río.

_****_

-Kyle…te gustan esta agua ¿verdad?-dijo verónica mientras le pasaba una toalla a Kyle.

Kyle solo asintió tímidamente, todas las empleadas tomaban un baño al final del día para calmar los nervios, pero…esta vez metieron a Kyle con ellas.

-no tengas miedo-dijo una joven.-de todas formas eres una de nosotras.

Eso a Kyle le hacía sentir mejor, por lo menos…ahora tenía amigas de verdad.

**PRIMERO NO ME MATEN, ¡TODO PASA POR ALGO!, PIEDAD! PERO EL PROX CAP ESTARA MEJOR**

**AQUÍ SE DESPIDE MEGANEKOVERONICA.**

**PORCIERTO APARECÍ EN MI FIC! YEAH! CONOCÍ A KYLE!**


	15. el bar

PERDONEN LA DEMORA, PERO ME QUEDE SIN INTERNET, ME MORI PRACTICAMENTE, PERO AHORA SECUESTRE LA COMPUTADORA DE MI PADRE, Y AQUÍ ESTOY.

POR CIERTO, EL COMENTARIO DE DANI99 EN EL FIC DE "CATARELLA A LO SOUTH PARK" ME IRIO MUCHO, NO SOLO POR EL ECHO DE QUE TENGO POCO TIEMPO CON MI COMPUTADORA Y TENGO OFICIO EN LA CASA, POR ESO NO PUEDO HACER CAPITULOS MÁS GRANDES Y RAPIDOS, NO ES POR FALTA DE IMAGINACIÓN, SINO POR QUE (TENGO OFICIO QUE HACER)

GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO ESTO,AUNQUE NO SEA TAN BUENO, ME ALEGRO QUE LO LEAN…

CAP 15 " EL BAR"

A la mañana siguiente Kyle le levanto al horario establecido, como era de costumbre, todas las empleadas desayunaban antes de empezar a trabajar, aunque eso Kyle no lo sabía hasta que su superior se lo dijo ya en la noche.

Kyle pudo notar como al ponerse el traje de mesera, hacía que su cuerpo se viera un poco más femenino, la falda apenas si cubría algo de el, su delantal era un poco más largo que la falda, dando a entender que Kyle no tenía nada más que solo su blusa y el delantal, aparte, tenía un encaje muy lindo debajo de su falda, además, su blusa dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, dándole una linda apariencia.

-ya veo porque esta posada es tan famosa-dijo Kyle dándose cuenta de cómo le quedaba su traje, si lo hubiera sabido ayer, se hubiera puesto algo abajo, pero por alguna razón, esta vez decidió no ponerse NADA debajo. (no, ni siquiera ropa interior )

Kyle rió al verse tan juguetón de esa manera, pero mientras bajaba las escaleras pudo percibir un aroma.

-que rico huele…-dijo Kyle oliendo lo que parecían huevos con tocino, plátanos fritos, frijoles volteados _**(la**____**lata**____**ducal)**_ y café con leche. _**(Mi**____**comida**____**favorita**____**XD)**_

Todas las empleadas de la posada tenían un cuarto establecido, talvez no era muy grande, pero si era lo suficiente para vivir.

-buenos días Kyle-dijo una empleada entrando en la cocina- ven rápido a desayunar-dijo esta con una sonrisa.- se va a enfriar-

Kyle solo asintió tímidamente, ese desayuno lucía muy bien.

-siéntate-dijo verónica indicándole una silla a su lado.-debes tener hambre-

Kyle devoro todo el plato de comida, dejando sorprendidas a las empleadas.

-k-kyle…¿podemos preguntarte algo?-dijo una empleada.

-si, adelante-dijo Kyle.

-¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE MANTENGAS ESA FIGURA COMIENDO DE ESA MANERA!-

Kyle se lo pensó un momento, la verdad ni el lo sabía así que dijo…

-a de ser por mucho ejercicio-

Las empleadas callaron, debían reconocer que ellas no hacían mucho ejercicio.

-bueno…creo que es hora de abrir el restaurante-dijo verónica al ver una persona fuera.

-kyle ve a abrir tu-dijo esta mandándolo.

Kyle quedo petrificado al mirar quien estaba en la puerta.

-I-Itziar…-dijo Kyle mientras miraba que ella portaba el mismo uniforme que el.

-hola Kyle-dijo esta dándole un abrazo

-¿Quién era Kylie?-dijo verónica al no recibir respuesta.

-e-era…-dijo Kyle con voz temblorosa-

-¡dímelo de una…!-verónica callo al reconocer al recién llegado.

Ambas quedaron mudas hasta que Verónica dijo…

-¡tu…! ¡Creí que no volverías!-dijo esta abrazándola.

-¡yo tampoco creí volver!-dijo Itziar llorando

-¿Cómo escapaste de ese tirano?-dijo verónica aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

Itziar callo un momento hasta que dijo con toda la cara roja.

-yo…m-me…la verdad, solo tuve que besarle…mucho…y el me dejo ir…-dijo desviando la mirada.

Kyle no entendía nada, de todas formas, ya no quería más problemas.

-¡¿¡te gusta Kenny!-dijo Kyle

Ambas se miraron mutuamente hasta que Itziar dijo- si, yo…lo amo-

Por lo menos ya no tendría que preocuparse de Kenny ni de Cartman, pero... ¿y Stan?

-se que es algo raro, pero el…-dijo Itziar suspirando.

-es el amor de tu vida-dijo verónica imitando la voz de Itziar, haciendo reír al pelirrojo.

-¿desde cuando son tan amigas?-dijo Kyle con curiosidad.

-desde…1ero básico-dijeron sonriendo.

-¡QUE!-dijo Kyle-¡DESDE TAN JOVENES!-

-SIP-dijeron ambas.

La conversación fue interrumpida porque alguien entro al restaurante.

-es hora de atender a los "espadaoculta"-dijo verónica sonriendo

-p-pero… ¿ellos no son asesinos?-dijo Kyle todo pálido.

-mmm… bueno si, pero ellos nos protegen del rey Cartman.-dijo Itziar.

-ese obeso no importa cuantas veces lo apuñales, el siempre sale vivo-dijo verónica con el ceño fruncido.

-buenos días-dijeron varios hombres con capa negra entrando al restaurante.

Kyle se sentía nervioso, ¿Qué pasaría si alguien lo reconociese?

-vamos, no muerden…-dijo verónica- tan duro…-

Kyle solo se limito a ver como las empleadas les servían cerveza y ron a los "espadaoculta"

A lo lejos pudo ver como sus amigas atendían muy bien a esos tipos.

-¿más ron? ¿O preferiría cerveza?-dijo verónica sin querer dando una muy buena vista de su escote.___**(ni**____**tanto**____**va)**_

-l-las 2 c-cosas-dijo el asesino nervioso.

-bien-dijo esta- ahora vuelvo-

Kyle no entendía como una mujer tan pudorosa como verónica hacía tales cosas.

-así se domina a un hombre- dijo verónica al oído de Kyle.-pero eso si, yo jamás los beso, ni dejo que me toquen, pero si tu quieres, anda, ahí depende de ti-

-eso no lo sabía-dijo Kyle inocentemente.

-pues ven y aprende-dijo Itziar llevando unas cervezas.- puede servirte para escaparte como yo lo hice.-

Kyle se armo de valor y se dirigió al joven que estaba con verónica.

-enséñame como…-dijo Kyle por lo bajo haciendo que verónica solo asintiese.

-¿Qué tanto murmuran?-dijo el "espadaoculta"

-solo lo que te aremos-dijo verónica con una sonrisa juguetona.

-vamos-dijo Kyle sentándose a la par del asesino, dejando atrás su miedo- quiero ver como es que toma un hombre de verdad- dijo acercándole otra cerveza.-recibiendo la aprobación de Itziar y de verónica.

-si tú insistes-dijo el hombre mientras tomaba un sorbo.

El hombre rápidamente se lo tomo todo, quedando ebrio.

-¿quiere otra?-dijo Kyle sentándosele en las piernas.

-mmm…mejor no-dijo este tomando a Kyle de la cintura haciéndole sonrojar-no cuando tengo algo más rico que una cerveza.-

-¿yo?-dijo Kyle juguetonamente-

-prueba un poco-dijo edward mientras le daba una cerveza a Kyle.

Kyle se la tomo toda, quedando en el mismo estado que Edward.

Kyle ansiaba que alguien le besara de nuevo, hacía mucho tiempo de que ya no miraba a Stan, por el simple echo que era lo mejor para el, pero en ese momento, Kyle perdió toda cordura al mirar como ese tipo se parecía mucho a Stan, solo pensando en que lo besaran como Stan lo hacía.

-ven aquí- dijo Kyle con una voz seductora-

Aquel hombre no lo dudo 2 veces para besar a Kyle, invadiendo rápidamente su boca, recordándole el sabor de Stan.

-dime…-dijo Kyle con la respiración entrecortada-¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo aun sin razonar.

-edward-dijo el hombre mientras deslizaba sus manos por el traje de Kyle.

-n-no…aquí no…-dijo Kyle recordando que aún estaban en el restaurante.

-rentare un cuarto aquí-dijo Edward dándole el dinero del cuarto a Kyle

-e-este bien-dijo Kyle tomando el dinero.

Kyle tomo las llaves del cuarto 103.

-vamonos…ya-dijo Kyle indicándole el lugar.

-ven dulcito-dijo Edward mientras cargaba a Kyle a la habitación para tener más _privacidad._

_****_

Stan Pov. (Narrada por el)

Flotando río abajo fui encontrado por el grupo "espadaoculta", esperando de que no me reconocieran, intente alejarme de ellos, ya era de noche, pero cuando uno de estos tipos se dio cuenta que desperté, me pregunto mi nombre, claro que no les dije que era Stan, así que me cambie el nombre a edward, al parecer se la creyeron, me invitaron a ser parte de su grupo, ya que no tenía nada más por lo que vivir ya que mi Kyle se había ido, acepte, mientras todo por la mañana estaban ansiosos de ir a algún lugar en especial, yo no sabía a donde iban, pero cuando llegamos después de 1 hora de viaje a caballo, pude notar que era un restaurante, no le halle lo emocionante hasta que entre, puede ver a mi Kyle con ropas TANNN cortas, me pareció ver el paraíso en sus finas curvas, pero para mi sorpresa, cuando me senté, una de las empleadas del lugar me pregunto si quería cerveza o ron me sorprendí al ver sus curvas, aunque solo fueran pequeñas, me sonroje, aparte me recordaron mucho a Kyle, pero para mi suerte, Kyle se me acerco, y me dijo que tomara, yo no tomo, pero si Kyle quería que tomara, lo haría, creo que quede ebrio o algo por el estilo, y creo que le dije algo a Kyle porque este se sonrojo, no recuerdo muy bien pero si recuerdo que Kyle también se tomo una cerveza, solo recuerdo su sonrisa, ahh… como amo esa mirada, después creo que rente un cuarto y me lleve a Kyle cargado para adentro…lo demás…me sonrojo de solo recordarlo.

ESTO ES TODO POR AHORA, LO ESCRIBI Y LO PUBLIQUE EN SOLO 24 MINUTOS EN TOTAL, GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION.! XD

A QUIEN NO LES GUSTEN MIS FICS, LLAMEN AL: ¡AHORENSE SUS MALOS COMENTARIOS!

O ENVIEN UN CORREO AL: 


End file.
